Blame it on the changes
by carlyquartermaine
Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then  S08E13 . What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tomorrow is another day<p>

Meredith woke up in a strange place. She opened her eyes and was horrified to realize that she had no idea where she was, what she had done or with whom she had done it. She could hear a shower. She sat up on the bed and looked around.

"I am naked," she said. "Fan-freaking-tastic." She was in a trailer….a trailer…."A trailer…McDreary…Oh no…."

"Meredith," Derek said from the doorway pulling her attention to him. He was naked except for a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh no, "Meredith said. She pulled the bed sheet tightly around her thin body."Do you…do you realize how not good this is?"

"I do," Derek said slowly entering the room.

"I mean…you're married…you're my dad's friend….I'm…."Meredith groaned."Oh no."

Derek grabbed a red shirt and a pair of khaki slacks out of a small dresser drawer. He slipped them exposing as little as possible. Meredith knew she should get dressed and leave as quickly as possible but she couldn't move. "Look Meredith," Derek started. "This isn't the worst thing that ever happened, you know?"

"It isn't?"Meredith asked looking at him like he was crazy."You're married, you have baby on the way. My mom and dad are going to kill me." She covered her face with her hand letting her blonde hair fall forward.

"For the record the baby that's coming isn't mine," Derek said coolly. He sat down on the bed and handed Meredith her pink shirt off the floor.

"It's not?"Meredith asked, shock written all over her pretty face.

Derek shook his head, "Nope," he told her.

"Whose is it?" Meredith asked realizing she was being insensitive but not much caring. She was too curious and hangover to care about being polite.

Derek groaned, "Mark Sloan," he answered her quietly.

"Mark…" Meredith whispered, "You mean Sloan, the plastics guy?"

Derek nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Wasn't he your partner in New York?" Meredith asked.

"Not my partner, no." Derek explained. "We worked together sometimes…He was my oldest friend…my best friend."

"Wow that sucks."Meredith sighed. "I kind of know how that feels…I mean not really obviously, Alex wasn't my husband and we haven't been together as long as you and - Shepherd. But it still stings."

"Betrayal is betrayal, right?" Derek said with a shrug.

"I suppose, "Meredith whispered. She slipped her shirt on and then found the rest of her clothes. "I should go," she told him.

The two stared at one another for a moment. "Should we….talk?" Derek asked. "About this...us…I mean."

"I don't see why," Meredith mused. "This…us… was a mistake, right?"

"I guess," Derek agreed."It didn't feel like at the time though."

"Because we were drunk," Meredith countered. "I'm not this kind of girl…the drunken girl who has sex with inappropriate men. This can't happen again, ok? We have a lot to deal with and …" she felt like she was going to cry but she choked it back. "We won't talk about it again and we won't tell anyone."

Derek nodded,"Ok, bye Meredith.''

Meredith grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She couldn't believe she did this and she wasn't sure what to do next.

* * *

><p>"Richard!" Ellis yelled as she flew down the stairs into the kitchen.<p>

Richard put his coffee cup down and jumped to his feet. "Ellis, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "But Meredith….I don't think she slept her last night."

"No, she didn't" Richard replied.

"Did you hear from her?" Ellis asked.

"She just called me," Richard explained. "She told me she slept at the hospital."

"Oh," Ellis breathed relief on her face. "Thank goodness." She poured herself a cup of coffee."Did she get a surgery?"

Richard sighed, "I don't know," he said."I more concerned about her mental state then surgeries."

"Mental state," Ellis echoed. "Is she still upset about Yang?"

"No," Richard said wearily. "She was never upset about that…I mean she was obviously anyone would be but there is more."

"More?" Ellis asked. "What more?"

Richard sighed, "Well, Cristina Yang announced that Alex and April Kepner were having an affair in front of Meredith and some of her friends."

"What?" Ellis demanded slamming her coffee cup down. "He did what?"

"Yes, so along with Meredith being hurt and heartbroken she was also humiliated and then you…" he shook his head.

"I didn't know." Ellis told him.

"You didn't ask," Richard snapped. He hung his head, "I'm sorry…I know you didn't know but…"

"Well, Karev is an ass, I always thought so. I told Meredith so," Ellis replied. "She can do better. He can't. He is stupid. I mean Meredith is beautiful and brilliant…and Kepner is weak and not even that pretty. Meredith is better off," Ellis concluded.

"You told her so," Richard said. "That is what you have to say, "He shook his head.

"Well, I did but I see what you're saying. I told you so isn't very sensitive, I realize that. I won't say it to her." Ellis assured him.

"Good," Richard said.

"In fact I won't mention it all to Meredith," Ellis told him. "But Karev…he is in trouble."

"Ellis…" Richard warned. "You can't do that."

"I can't do what?" Ellis asked with a devious smile."I can't blackball him for surgeries? I think I can. I can't watch his every move and wait for him to make a mistake, which he will? Yes, I can."

"And when your disapproval and scrutiny gets to him and makes him crazy and he drops the ball too many times you will replace him as chief resident." Richard surmised.

"If he allows that to happen it is no one's fault but his own." Ellis snapped. She looked at her watch. "I have to go…" she paused. "Take care of Meredith?"

"Always," Richard sighed and kissed Ellis on the cheek. He watched her leaving feeling sad and not sure why?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you lied to me," Mark yelled.<p>

"I didn't lie," Addison started.

Mark glared at her, "Don't so that Addie, "Mark snarled. "You made me believe this child was Derek's."

Addison shrunk down and looked at the floor, "Ok, you're right." Addison agreed.

"Why Addie?" Mark asked quietly.

"You know why," Addison replied sounding exhausted. "I wanted so badly to keep my marriage intact that I would do anything. Even if it was wrong and hateful, I would do anything to keep Derek and I together."

Mark shook his head, "How is that working out for you?" he asked.

"Not so much," Addison replied honestly. "This is why I told him."

"So, where do we go from here?" Mark asked.

Addison shrugged, "I really have no clue and it scares the hell out of me."

"I should talk to Derek," Mark asserted. "Man up and talk to him."

"No," Addison said, "I should. I have called him and he isn't answering, surprise." She stood. "He is probably at the trailer; I will go there and make him talk to me."

"Is it over Addie?" Mark asked. "Are you done?"

Addison nodded, "I am and I am sure he is too."

"What does that mean for us?"Mark asked.

Addison threw her hands in the air," There is no us Mark, there never was, not really."

Mark rolled his eyes, "You never loved me, is that it? It was just sex."

"No," Addison said calmly."I won't say that, it isn't fair and isn't true. I cared for you Mark, I still do but you and me…it isn't real. I'm sorry. But this is your child and I won't keep you from her."

"Are you staying in Seattle or going home?"Mark asked.

"I don't know yet. I have to go Mark; we will talk later, ok?" Addison said and she walked away.

Mark stood there and sighed. He didn't know what to do now. He decided to go and check on the girl he brought to the hospital last night. He found the nurses' station and smiled at the young nurse behind the counter. "Hi, I am Sloan. I am here to check on a patient."

"Are you a doctor here?" the girl asked.

Mark could see the affect he had on this young nurse and he liked it. "No, I brought the girl in last night; I just want to check on her."

"Are you her doctor?" the nurse asked.

"No," Mark admitted. "Just interested in her recovery."

"Well, I don't know if I can release any patient information. I'm sorry. I'm new here." The girl apologized.

"It's fine," Ellis Grey said as she approached the desk, "I will assist Dr. Sloan."

"Hello Ellis," Mark smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello Mark," Ellis replied. "Nice to see you again. I was just on my way to check on her, want to accompany me?"

"Yes, please?" Mark said.

They walked next to each other silently for a moment. Ellis finally asked, "What are you doing in Seattle? Visiting the Shepherds?"

"Mmmhmm," Mark said.

"That's nice," Ellis told him not sounding very interested then she looked at him with her eyes shining, "Maybe you would reconsider my offer?"

Mark shrugged, "I don't know." He teased, "Maybe, we will see."

"Ok, but I'm not done with you." Ellis warned.

"I look forward to it," Mark laughed.

"This is her room," Ellis said.

"What's your interest in this girl?"Mark asked. "I bet you have bigger fish to fry, chief."

Ellis smiled, "Well, I guess I do but my daughter, Meredith was involved in this case."

"Ahh, checking on the kid?" Mark said.

"It's what I do," Ellis admitted. "I shouldn't, I know. I can't help it."

"You care," Mark suggested, "It's normal, I think."

Ellis nodded and opened the door. Mark saw a young girl lying in the bed. She was thin and pale. She was beautiful in a broken kind of way. She mesmerized him."Hello…Miss Ball?" Ellis said."How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," the girl mumbled. "When can I leave?"

"I'm not sure, let's see how today goes and we can readdress that in a day or so when you have recovered more fully." Ellis looked at the chart. "Is there anyone we can call for you? There are no contacts listed here."

"I have no one," Lexie said.

"Ok," Ellis said. "We will need some financial information…insurance cards, you know."

"No insurance," Lexie sighed.

"That won't be a problem Ellis," Mark said. "I will take care of any and all medical bills."

"That's very generous Dr. Sloan," Ellis muttered.

Lexie narrowed her eyes, "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because…I want to." Mark answered matter of factly.

"I wonder what you would want in return." Lexie sneered.

"Nothing," Mark assured her.

Lexie looked away and seemed to be thinking of something, she looked back at Ellis, "You're Dr. Ellis Grey?" she asked, her eyes darkening.

"I am." Ellis said. "Do I know you?"

"Not really," Lexie growled."You knew my dad, Thatcher Grey."

Ellis cleared her throat and looked at the chart, "So, your name isn't Lucy Ball, huh?"

Mark chuckled. "I love her," he said quietly.

"You're Lexie Grey, right?" Ellis asked. "I will change your chart." She looked at Mark, "I have to go, please see me before you leave and if you intend to pay Ms. Grey's hospital bills please contact admissions."

"I will, I will do both," Mark acknowledged. "Goodbye Ellis."

"You don't have to pay my bill," Lexie said after Ellis left.

"But what if I want to?" Mark asked.

"Why would you?" Lexie asked raising her voice. She grimaced in pain.

"I have money, I can't take it to my grave and you seem like you need a break or two." Mark answered calmly.

Lexie shook her head, "I don't need your pity. I don't want it."

"No pity, not really. You want to slowly kill yourself; you want to die…that's fine. That's your business. I can't save you. You have to save yourself. But if you choose to save yourself, I can sleep better knowing I cut you a break, ok?" Mark told her.

Lexie eyed him, sizing him up. "Fine, I guess that makes sense." She looked away, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," he said. He took a card out of his wallet and put it on the table by her bed."I will be in town a day or two at least, maybe more. Call me if you need me, but I will stop by and see you again before I go." He walked to the door. "It was nice to meet you Lexie."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Callie found her husband just where she thought she would…in the E.R. "Owen," she said pulling his attention away from a patient chart. "You need to be out of here by 7 tonight."

Owen looked up, "Why?" he asked.

"My dad is in town and wants to have dinner," Callie explained.

Owen groaned, "No," he whined. "Really?"

Callie made a face, "That's not nice," she informed him. "My dad likes you. You should at least try and like him."

"Of course he likes me," Owen smiled. "I am respectful and I have never taken a dime of his money or yours plus I am Veteran… fathers always like me. I am a father and I would love me."

"Cute," Callie quipped.

"Sorry," Owen sighed. "I do like your dad but we have nothing in common and the last two times he came to town you got called into surgery and left me alone with him which meant he and I stared at one another and made awkward conversation about the weather until he politely found an excuse to leave and we argued about who was going to pay the bill."

"You should just let him pay," Callie moaned."It makes him happy"

"It makes me feel like crap,"Owen replied.

Callie kissed Owens's cheek lightly and whispered, "I promise not to leave you alone with him, be there at 8:00 and wear a tie, ok?"

Owen nodded, "Fine," he kissed her and walked away.

Callie watched him trying not to think about the fact that he wasn't sleeping again. The bad stuff always started when he wasn't sleeping. She hoped this time they could cut it off at the pass before anyone got hurt.

"Hello Dr. Torres," Arizona said coming up behind Callie.

Callie jumped. She felt her heart race and she tried to smile,", how are you?"

"I am good." Arizona said. "I was wondering if you and your husband wanted to get a drink tonight?"

Callie stuttered,"Uhh…well, we can't my father is taking us to dinner tonight."

"Oh, another time maybe?" Arizona said. "Have a good day"

Callie muttered something incoherent. Callie had never been interested in woman but something about Arizona Robbins affected her. She was a beautiful woman but it was more than that. She tried to shake it off. She went looking for Yang who was working up a patient of hers. She just had to shrug it all off and live her life. It was a good life and she would never jeopardize that for some unexplainable feelings that would pass…they had too, right?

"Dr. Yang, why are you stalking me?"Owen asked. He was waiting for Cristina as she turned a corner.

"I'm not," Cristina said defensively. "I was looking for your wife."

Owen chuckled, "I'm not my wife." He replied.

"Have you seen her?" Cristina asked.

"I have but I'm sure where she is," Owen shrugged. "You could have her paged, you know?"

"I know, I was just checking to see if you knew where she was," Cristina said.

"Ok," he replied.

Owen started to walk away, Cristina called him back. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"Are you in therapy?" Cristina asked.

Owen groaned, "I was I am not now." He informed her.

"Why not?"Cristina replied.

"Because …" Owen shrugged. "I don't like the way people look at me when they know and I don't like the way Callie looks at me…"

"I did some research," Cristina told him. "What you're going though, it really common and from what I can tell the only way to really overcome it is with the help of trained shrink…"

"Enough," Owen barked. Cristina jumped. Owen took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. But this is my life and my decision and I want to do this on my own, ok?"

Cristina cleared her throat, "I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw or what you have said but what if someone sees something and they report it. You will lose your job."

"That's just a chance I have to take," Owen said.

He and Cristina locked eyes from one long sexually charged moment. They were silent and both were slightly overwhelmed.

Cristina pulled her gaze away, "That's your call, I guess. I got to go. I have to find your wife."

Owen nodded and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>"Has she called you?" Alex asked after her cornered April.<p>

April looked away from his face and shook her head.

"I called her 13 times and the first two it just rang and rang and after that it went straight to voicemail." Alex told her.

"She turned her phone off," April whispered.

Alex nodded,"Yeah, she did. I didn't call her house because I was afraid of …"

"Her mom?" April asked. "I am too. Alex, this is bad. This is really bad. Not only did I lose my best friend and hurt someone I care about I have probably ruined my career."

"Your career? What about mine?"Alex asked. "Mandy Bailey was fire yesterday because she embarrassed Ellis in the O.R. What do you think is going to happen to me?"

"She can't fire us, right?"April asked going pale and looking queasy.

Alex shook his head, "No, not outright but she can make us want to quit."

"Oh this is bad," April moaned. She looked over Alex's shoulder and saw Meredith watching them from the doorway. "Mer?"

Alex turned and looked at his fiancé. "Meredith," he said. He pulled away from April and approached Meredith, "I called you. Are you ok?"

Meredith chuckled derisively, "Am I ok?" she asked."Let me think about that? Um, no!" She brushed past Alex and glared at April. She put her bag away and started changing clothes.

"Where were you last night?"Alex asked.

"That is no longer any if your concern seeing as we are not engaged anymore, were not dating and we are certainly not friends."Meredith told him.

"Can we just talk?" Alex asked lowering his voice."I hate what I did and I will do anything if you will forgive me."

"Never, "Meredith told him. "Goodbye Alex." She walked away giving one last scathing glance to April.

"She is going to forgive me, right?" Alex asked out loud.

"Not likely," Charles said coming into the room.

"Shut up," Alex snapped. "This is none of your business."

"Right," Charles said. "Whatever." He looked at April with sad eyes. She didn't notice she was staring off into to space with a horrified expression on her face. "Who am I with today?" Charles asked Alex.

"I don't know," Alex said. "I will get with you guys later," He walked out like a zombie.

Charles snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked at April again and felt terrible for her. "You ok?" he asked.

April looked at him, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just need Meredith to forgive me and I need this job and…"

"Come on," Charles said gently. "Let me buy you some coffee?"

April nodded and let him lead her from the room.

* * *

><p>Jackson was surprised when he checked her chart. He was sure the name she gave him was false. The chief had been here and changed her file. It now said Grey, Lexie. She said she had a half sister who worked here. "Meredith?" he said under his breath. He shook it off and opened the door. "Hi there," he greeted her with a smile.<p>

She didn't look at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked checking her vitals and looking at the monitors.

"Peachy," she said sarcastically.

Jackson had to ask, "Grey huh?"

Lexie looked at him,"Yeah, so what?"

Jackson shrugged, "No, it's nothing. It's just…I know your sister."

Lexie looked uncomfortable, "She's not my sister, I mean she is but not really. I have never met her and she may not even know I exist." Lexie cleared her throat, "Don't say anything to her, ok?"

Jackson shifted his weight and said, "If that is how you want it. But I think that's a mistake, for what it's worth."

"Thanks for the input but that is the way I want it." Lexie said.

"Fine, but I'm not the only one who knows you here," Jackson explained to her. "Dr. Grey, her mother…she will probably tell her."

Lexie laughed, "Highly doubtful. From everything I have heard about Ellis Grey she will never tell Meredith I was here. In fact…I would be willing to bet that before the day is over Ellis will approach you herself and swear you to secrecy."

"You think so?" Jackson mused.

"Absolutely," Lexie confirmed.

"We shall see," Jackson said. "Everything looks good with today, you are doing well. Let the nurses know if you need something, I will be back in a couple of hours."

"Whatever," Lexie sighed and looked out the window.

Jackson wanted to help her somehow but he didn't how. They could heal her body; the rest was up to her.

* * *

><p>Addison opened the door to the trailer, "Derek?" she called. He wasn't there but he obviously had been. There were dishes in the sink and a wet towel hanging on the bathroom door. She walked in and saw the bed was slept in… sheets and blankets all over the place. Addison reached down to pick them up and caught a whiff of what smelled like perfume, "Was there a woman here?" she asked aloud.<p>

She left the trailer feeling unsettled and slightly nauseous. She drove straight to the hospital intent on tracking Derek down. She found him pouring over some books in a conference room. "What are you reading?" she asked. Derek ignored her. She came up behind him and looked over his shoulder," malignant gliomas?" Addison asked. "Is this about a patient?"

"Not particularly." Derek said, "I had a patient not too long ago…back in New York…nothing I could do. But I saw some research on viruses and I am thinking of starting a clinical trial."

"Wow that is quite a commitment."Addison remarked.

"What do you want?" Derek asked her. "I'm not in the mood for chitchat."

"Neither am I but we need to talk," Addison replied.

"What is there to say?" Derek countered. "I think you and I have said enough to each other, starting with our wedding vows…the little speeches we gave about commitment and being faithful. Words are meaningless now Addison. All I want to do is file for divorce and walk away."

"I will file today if you want me to," Addison said softly."I'm really sorry Derek; there is so much I want to tell you. There is so much I need to explain."

"There are no explanations," Derek said offhand. He started to gather up his things and the door opened Meredith walked in.

"I had to get away from…" she started.

Addison eyed her with confusion,"?"

"Wrong room, thought someone else was in here. Sorry." She said and slipped away.

Addison turned back around to look at Derek and saw he was staring at the door wistfully. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could Derek was on his way to the door, his arms loaded with books and papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Jackson asked as he walked into Ellis Grey's office.<p>

"You're treating Lexie Grey?" Ellis asked not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes mam," Jackson answered.

"I also understand that you are friends with Meredith?"

"I am," Jackson agreed knowing that Lexie was right about Ellis; he smiled and tried to hide it.

"I would prefer if you didn't mention this girl to Meredith," Ellis said finally looking at him and actually making eye contact. "I would consider it a personal favor."

"Absolutely," Jackson nodded his head, "Whatever you need, Chief."

Ellis smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Avery; I will remember how cooperative you are being."

"Thanks," Jackson said.

Ellis was quiet, Jackson wasn't sure if they were done. Finally Ellis cleared her throat, "Has this girl, Lexie, asked for Meredith?"

Jackson shook his head, "No mam," he said and that was true, she hadn't.

"Good," Ellis said. "You can go."

Jackson left Ellis's feeling terribly burdened. He was asked by two people not to clue Meredith in. He was afraid to betray Ellis and he didn't want to betray Lexie but at the same time how could he look Meredith in the eye everyday and keep this from her?

"Hey Jackson," Meredith said.

He didn't even notice her approaching him,"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

Meredith nodded, "I will survive, I think." She answered solemnly. "You look like someone kicked your dog, you ok?"

"Yeah," Jackson breathed, "A little ethical dilema, no big deal."

"Can I help?" Meredith asked.

Jackson shook his head, "You got enough problems," he told her. "I will handle it."

"Let me know if you change your mind," she said. She groaned, "I have so many people I am avoiding I will have to eat lunch in the basement."

He chuckled, "Good luck" he said and they parted ways. He decided to check on Lexie. He knocked on the door and saw Mark Sloan sitting beside her bed, she was asleep.

"Morning Dr. Sloan," Jackson said. "How is she?"

"She seems fine," Mark replied. "She was asleep when I got here."

"Well, I guess I will go," Jackson said. He walked out trying to fight the urge to punch Mark Sloan in the face. What was his interest in Lexie? He didn't know her. Well, Jackson didn't really know her either but he felt like he did.

Soon she would be leaving and Jackson would never see her again. He might as well get used to it.

* * *

><p>"Lexie Grey is here," Ellis whispered to Richard as they were walking the halls together.<p>

"Thatcher's girl?" Richard asked.

Ellis nodded, "She is here and Meredith preformed a procedure on her."

"What did Meredith say?"Richard asked. He was surprised his daughter didn't say anything to him about this development.

"She doesn't know, "Ellis answered.

"How is that possible?"Richard demanded.

Ellis sighed deeply, "When Meredith preformed her procedure they didn't have her name right on the chart. Lexie had given a false name. It wasn't corrected until early this morning. I asked Jackson Avery not to tell Meredith. The nurses were told the same thing. Mark Sloan is the only other person who knows and he seems to have sense not to run his mouth. It looks as if Meredith won't ever know."

"Is that the best way to handle it?" Richard asked.

Ellis stopped walking and gave her husband an icy stare, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Look, Ellis, Meredith is grown now. She has a sister and she deserves to make the decision whether or not to meet her and forge a relationship." Richard advised gently not wanting to anger his wife.

"A relationship?"Ellis scoffed."Richard this girl is drug addict who stole medicine from this hospital. She is a waste of a life and Meredith doesn't deserve to get drug into that. Meredith needs to focus."

Richard was hesitant to continue but he did, "Maybe Meredith could help and give Lexie some stability. This girl has lost a lot, Ellis."

"I am not telling her Richard and I would appreciate if you would do the same, "Ellis said.

Richard nodded," She's your daughter. I won't go against you."

"Thank you," Ellis looked relieved. She took Richard's hand, "I need us to be on the same team."

"Always," Richard grinned. "I better go. I have a surgery." Richard walked away feeling bad, he loved Ellis and Meredith and their family. He respected and admired his wife. He knew she just wanted what was best for Meredith but these he found himself questioning her more and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Derek Shepherd was stalking Meredith Grey. She was eating lunch with Cristina Yang and he was sitting across the room drinking a cup of coffee and staring at her. Why? Well, he wasn't sure. Ever since their encounter he couldn't get her off his mind.<p>

But this was a disaster waiting to happen. If he pursued her and by some miracle she agreed to see him again there was a lot of drama that came with that. Addison. Richard. Ellis. The fact that he was an attending and everyone would be watching them and judging them. Not to mention he was ending a very important relationship in his life now and it would irresponsible to start something with someone before he could grieve the end of this era.

"I am a moron," Derek muttered.

"Why is that?" Richard ask sitting across from him. He tried to see where Derek was looking.

"Just this mess with Addison," Derek mumbled pulling his gaze away from Richard's daughter.

"What is going on now?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Addison is carrying someone else's baby," Derek answered quietly.

"What?" Richard asked."Whose baby is it?"

"Mark Sloan," Derek grunted.

Richard whistled and shook his head, "I never would have thought Addie was capable of cheating."

"Me either, "Derek said. "Speaking of wives…Is yours in a good mood?"

"Almost never," Richard chuckled, "Why?"

"I have a proposal for her," Derek said.

"Oh, should I be worried?" Richard joked.

Derek couldn't help letting his eyes wander to Meredith, Should Richard be worried? Maybe. Derek tried to smile, "No, it's about a clinical trial."

"That proposal would put her in a great mood," Richard told him. "I would go to her today."

"I will," Derek said.

Richard cleared his throat, "You seem ok about what happened with Addison. That seems odd to me Derek, do you need to talk? Are you sure you want to start this clinical trial right now?"

"Richard, I need to put this behind me and focus on my work. I am angry with Addison and Mark but Addison and I have been drifting apart for a while now. I don't want to dwell." Derek explained. He looked at his watch, "I am going to try and catch your wife. Talk to you later?"

"Absolutely," Richard replied.

Derek let himself glance at Meredith one more time before he left the room. She wasn't smiling today but she was still beautiful.

* * *

><p>Cristina was laughing, "So, Alex actually thought you would forgive him? Just like that?"She asked.<p>

Meredith smirked, "Apparently." She replied.

"Unbelievable," Cristina scoffed. "Boys are stupid,"

"Very, "Meredith replied. She looked up and saw Derek was staring at her again. It made her uncomfortable but it thrilled her a little too. She couldn't deny that he was attractive and he was brilliant which was a definite turn on. But he was married and he was friends with her dad and he was an attending and that thing she needed right now was complicated relationship. This kind of fling wasn't worth it."I think I should forget about guys for now and focus on my career."

"I agree," Cristina said. "Men aren't worth it. They are too much trouble."

Meredith nodded. She saw her dad sit down with Derek and she froze. Derek wouldn't say anything, right? No, that could be career suicide. He was smarter than that.

"Why is Shepherd staring at you?" Cristina asked.

"He's not, "Meredith answered.

"Yeah, he is," Cristina replied.

"I don't know, "Meredith said defensively."I don't even know him."

"Ok," Cristina said. "Never mind"

The two girls sat there in silence. Meredith went out of her way to not look at him but she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry folks…I really am. I had a death in the family. Will get back on this as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.

* * *

><p>Callie was infuriated. She sipped her martini and seethed in silence. She heard the lock click on the door at about 11:30. She didn't even look at Owen when he walked inside. He turned the light on and she heard him sigh, "You're up?" he said.<p>

Callie didn't respond for a minute, she tried to calm herself and choose her words carefully. "I don't ask for a lot," she started quietly. Before she could get out another word Owen turned the light off and walked through the living room into the bedroom. Now she was seeing red, who did he think he was walking out on her when she had so much to say? When he knew he was wrong? She slammed her drink down on the table and jumped to her feet. She followed her husband into the bedroom.

He was standing at the edge of the bed taking his shirt off. He didn't even acknowledge his wife entering the room. "No sir," Callie spoke up. "You are not going to walk away from me. You are not going to ignore me. That is not how this playing out, not this time. Not tonight."

Owen gave her a blank look, "What do you want?" Owen asked simply. "You want me to say you're right? Ok, you're right. You are a saint and I suck, right?"

"Don't start that crap," Callie hissed. "I am not going to feel sorry for you no matter how pathetic you try and make yourself sound." She pauses, "Now, All I want is a reason as to why you did this. I need to know why you let me down tonight and then I will forget the whole thing."

Owen scoffed, "Forget the whole thing, huh?" He chuckled, "I don't know why."

"You don't know?" Callie repeated. "That's ridiculous. A man doesn't so something like that and not know why. But you don't want to tell me, fine. I will try and guess."She sat down on the bed, "Did pone of your friends from the military call? Did something happen?"

Owen shook his head, "I know if I used that card I would get out of jail free but I refuse to use that…so no…"

Callie took a deep breath,"I know you had a few surgeries today…all of which were successful with good prognoses (AN: I was told that is the plural of prognosis). But did a patient suffer a set back? Did someone die? Did you make any mistakes?"

Owen sat down beside her on the bed, "No," he replied. "I really don't know why I did this and I know I let you down."

Callie felt her anger melting away but tried not to show that she was giving up, "Really? You don't do this like this for no reason, Owen. You're a nice, responsible man. " She took his hand and admitted, "I'm worried."

"No worries, I screwed up. I am man and any woman will tell you…we screw up sometimes." He joked.

"I know a few times in the last few weeks I have woken up and you were gone and I could hear you in the kitchen or living room…the insomnia led down a dangerous road before…is this….?"

Owen shook his head, "I promise. I'm fine."

Callie wanted to keep pressing. Her husband didn't do stuff like this but she could tell by the look in his face he was done answering questions. "Ok," she relented."Let's just go to bed, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm exhausted." Owen said with a smile.

Callie had known Owen long enough to know that the smile was fake and she was afraid to find out what was hiding just beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>Meredith was sitting in the locker room updating a chart when she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and saw Derek Shepherd staring at her, "Can I help you with something?" she asked.<p>

"I was looking for your mom." He replied.

"I don't know where she is," Meredith replied. "I haven't seen her yet today."

Derek came further into the room, "Are you avoiding her because of what happened?" he asked quietly.

Meredith bristled, "Nothing happened," she answered ice covering her tone. "And if something did happen we wouldn't talk about it and certainly not here."

"Right," Derek said. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Meredith said. She went back to her work but she could still feel his presence. She looked up again starting to feel annoyed, "Anything else?"

"I just feel …" He started and then stopped. He seemed to be searching for the right words. "I don't know. I feel like there is this thing out there and I don't know how to pretend it didn't happen."

Meredith felt panicked, what was he trying to say? Was he going to out them? The idea of her colleagues knowing she slept with an attending made her ill. What would his wife say? What would her mom say? The very idea of Ellis hearing about this made Meredith shudder. And as for Richard…he was would be so disappointed. He would be nice of course but he would feel let down and that idea made her sad.

"Look, we talked about this," Meredith hissed. "I don't know what to tell you but this cannot get out. I'm not asking you to do anything but keep your mouth shut and considering this s the longest conversation you and I have ever had that shouldn't be a problem…you're not very chatty, just do what you normally do. Ok?"

Derek sat down beside her on the bench and reached out. He touched her cheek lightly and she felt a surge of energy course through her tiny frame. Meredith had an urge to lean into the touch but she knew that was just plain crazy. She moved back and his head fell away.

"Dr. Shepherd this is inappropriate. You are my boss and that is it, ok?" she said.

Derek was silent for a moment and then he nodded his head, "If that is what you want, Dr. Grey." He stood and walked away.

Meredith was trying to understand what she was feeling but she didn't. She was angry that he was pushing this, she was intrigued by the energy between them and she was sad to see him go.

* * *

><p>Mark Sloan was startled when Lexie woke suddenly. She seemed to be in some sort of distress. He checked the monitors and everything appeared normal. "Are you ok?" he asked.<p>

Lexie breathed deeply, "Yeah?" she said but it sounded more like a question than a statement. She looked at mark with mystified expression, "Why are you here? How long have you been here? Were you watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was keep you company." He explained.

Lexie snorted, "While I was asleep…that's just creepy." She cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose, "Mark said stiffly. "I might not answer but give it a shot."

"Why are you here?" Lexie asked.

Mark was confused, "Did we just cover that?" he replied. "I am keeping you company. There didn't seem to be a lot of traffic in and out of this room so…"

"I don't mean here," Lexie rolled her eyes, "I mean here in Seattle. The burse said you were some fancy plastic surgeon from New York,"

"That is true," Mark confirmed.

"So, why are you here?" Lexie asked. "Why are you in Seattle sitting by the bed of some junky? Let's face it. I am not good company and I look like crap. You are…hot…I'm sure you could find a million people to sit with in silence or do other things. Why are you here?"

Mark shrugged, "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Lexie told him.

Mark nodded,"Ok, well I did a bad thing and I am trying to fix it," he explained.

"How bad?" Lexie asked.

"Bad," Mark assured her. "I would rather not share."

Lexie laughed, "Do you see me?" she asked. "Do I look like I am in any position to judge you or anyone else?"

Mark chuckled, "Good point," Mark sighed. "I sort of had an affair with my best friend's wife and she is pregnant with my kid."

Lexie whistled, "You weren't kidding about doing something bad, huh?"

Mark instantly regretted his honesty. What was he thinking telling all of this to a stranger?

"It's ok," Lexie assured him as if reading his mind. "I asked, you told. I want to know more."

"Why?" Mark asked.

Lexie shrugged, "I guess I am bored and want to talk to someone about something that isn't related to my medical condition or drug usage."

Mark understood that so he braced himself and continued," I came here to try and salvage both relationships and that doesn't look possible. Derek is never going to forgive me and Addison…I was wrong. I was just so wrong. I thought we were in love and maybe we were…in some ways but not in the ways that matter, not in the ways that last. And to be honest monogamy was never really my style."

"What about the kid?" Lexie asked.

"I will always be that little's girls dad," Mark replied. "But Addison and I are done and that's all there is."

"So, if that's it and Derek wont forgive you…why are you still here?" Lexie asked.

Mark shrugged, "Ellis has been trying to woo me out here for a while and Seattle is not that bad. I don't know, maybe I will stay put for a while. A fresh start might be nice."

"Is it a fresh start with Derek and Addison here?" Lexie countered.

"Maybe not," Mark said, "But Addison seems to be leaning toward staying here and I want to be close to my kid."

Lexie nodded, "Makes sense," she said. Then she seemed to think of something else, "I get why you are in Seattle, but why you do sit with me?"

Mark shrugged, "Because you seem to be the only person in the hospital who isn't mad at me and doesn't want something from me."

"Want something?" Lexie asked, "Like who?"

"Ellis Grey…all the residents…even Addison, she wants me to go away." Mark clarified.

"That must suck,"Lexie commented. "The only good part about being me is no one expects anything from me."

Mark thought about that for a second and realized he and this girl had a lot in common, until recently no one expected much from him either. "Yes, but being alone sucks more." He told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me.

* * *

><p>Derek approached the nurse's station looking for the chart of a patient. None of the nurse's spoke to him, they barely acknowledged him. They just kept talking, gossiping was more like it.<p>

"Did Dr. Grey speak to you?" the blonde nurse whispered to another older blonde nurse.

"Dr. Ellis Grey doesn't speak to nurse's she speaks at nurse's," the older nurse griped. "But no, what did she want with you."

The young nurse giggled, "Well, that girl, Lexie- her last name is Grey…look at the chart. Turns out, she is the daughter of Dr. Grey's first husband."

"Really? I heard he killed himself a few years back." The older nurse replied.

"Yeah, Lexie Grey is all alone," the young nurse said sounding sad for this patient.

"Well, not all alone," the older nurse murmured. "She has a sister."

"But Ellis told me she didn't want Meredith to know her sister was in the hospital," the young nurse explained.

"That is just wrong, you know regardless of what she may think that woman is not God and has no right running other people's lives." She snapped.

The young nurse raised an eyebrow and teased, "You going to tell her that?"

The older nurse sghed,"Of course not. I need this job."

Derek zoned out the rest of their conversation. Meredith had a sister? He thought Richard mentioned once that Meredith's biological father had another family. Poor Meredith, how could Ellis keep this from her? Derek made up his mind suddenly and went to find Meredith. Everyone might be scared of Ellis, but he wasn't. He was the best neurosurgeon in the United States and she wasn't going to fire him. Meredith deserved the truth.

* * *

><p>Cristina Yang was having trouble concentrating. Every time she tried to work she thought about the previous night. She found Owen Hunt drunk and angry at a bar. She sat with him for hours while he drank coffee and sobered up. They didn't say much. Cristina jabbered on about a few Patients but Owen didn't seem to be listening. Finally he left, thanking her in passing as he walked away.<p>

She was worried about him. That was crazy, he had a wife let her be worried about him. She needed to focus on her career especially now that Meredith Webber was giving up on Alex and buckling down on her own career.

Owen Hunt was a married man, no matter how she felt about him nothing was ever going to happen so why waste her time? She looked across the E.R. and saw Owen smiling at a patient explaining something. She couldn't help but admire him. He was a great doctor who was good under pressure. He was a kickass trauma surgeon who had served this country. He was sexy as hell and still nice and kind to everyone he met. But then there was a dark side… Whatever Owen had been through had left a mark on him and he was doing a good job of hiding it. But she had seen it lying just beneath the surface fighting to get out. If it scratched the surface and escaped Owen could lose everything and she hated the idea of that.

She had tried to convince Owen to get help but he didn't seem interested which she knew was normal. Owen looked up as if he knew he was being watched. His face darkened when he locked eyes with Cristina. He murmured something to his patient and walked past Cristiana. She followed him into a utility closet.

"Stop watching me," he seethed.

"I wasn't…I…" Cristina shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't need to be watched like some sort of child." Owen said to her. "I am fine…I am…I am fine." He moved closer to Cristina, their faces almost touching now.

Cristina could feel his breath on her face and fought the urge to lean in and kiss him.

Owen pulled back," Let's just stay away from one another," he told her. "This can't happen."

Cristina watched him leave feeling disappointed.

* * *

><p>Derek found Meredith at lunch. She was sitting by herself staring off into space while she ate. He hovered above her. She finally looked at him, annoyance written on her pretty face.<p>

"I need to tell you something," he started. "May I sit?"

Meredith shrugged.

Derek sat down beside her. He leaned in close. He hesitated and then whispered, "Your sister is here."

Meredith's eyes widened, "I don't have a sister," she replied.

"You do." Derek asserted.

Meredith pursed her lips, "You mean Lexie?" she asked. "She is here?"

Derek nodded, "I can show you where."

Meredith was thoughtful for a moment. Finally, she picked up her trash and told Derek, "Show me."

Meredith followed him to Lexie's room. She hesitated at the door. She looked at Derek; he could see the apprehension on her face. He nodded in encouragement. She opened the door and walked inside the room. Derek stood in the doorway. He was surprised to see Mark Sloan sitting by the girl's bed. He was filled with an urge to hit Mark but he just ignored him and turned his attention back to Meredith.

Meredith approached the bed. She looked back at Derek, "I treated her the other day," she told him. "I didn't know…I had never seen her before, not even a picture. Are you sure this is Lexie Grey?"

Derek nodded, "I am sure. Your mom knows she is here. She didn't want you to know."

Meredith touched the girl's hand. Lexie stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Meredith and asked, "Who are you?"

"I…I am Meredith Webber…I am your…"

Lexie's face clouded over and she looked away.

Meredith hesitated and then left the room. Derek followed her and found her crying in a closet. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back for a minute. She leaned her head against his and he couldn't help but notice how right this felt. The moment ended as quickly as it began. Meredith was on her feet silently leaving Derek alone in the dark closet.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blame it on the changes

Pairing(s): Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Alex, Addison/Mark, Callie/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Owen/Cristina, April/Charles, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Lexie, Ellis/Richard

Summary: This is a continuation of If/Then (S08E13). What happens now? It's an ensemble piece that has a little bit of everyone in it. Part one of the Alter the ending series. I have an idea of where I am taking this…down the rabbit hole, follow me. Wanted to say thanks for your patience everyone. I am getting a little lost on Owen/Cristina/Callie/Arizona and Mark/Lexie/Jackson. But I know where MerDer is going. Just work with me on the rest, ok? Thanks reviewing, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Meredith opened the door to her mom's office without knocking.<p>

"Meredith?" Ellis asked. "Is everything ok? You know I prefer people to knock, even my daughter." Ellis looked back down and continued to work.

Meredith stared at her mom. She didn't know what to say to her.

"Meredith, I am sure you have something better to do than stare at me," Ellis told her.

"Like meet my long lost sister," Meredith suggested.

Ellis looked up, shock written all over her face. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Does that even matter?" Meredith demanded.

"It matters to me," Ellis explained calmly. 'I went to great lengths to keep that unfortunate situation off your radar. I want to know who to fire."

"Why did want to keep that from me?" Meredith whined, she realized hoe petulant she sounded but she didn't care. She deserved an explanation.

Ellis rolled her eyes, "Don't you think you have enough going on in your life without Thatcher's other kid's drama? I was doing what was best for you."

"Why do you get to decide what is best for me? Last time I checked I was a grown up." Meredith replied.

"I am a lot of older than you Meredith," Ellis told her. "I know things that you don't. I know that girl is in trouble and nothing you can do will change that. Why allow you to get a broken heart. This is an important time for you career. You need to focus. Now that Alex is out of the way you can focus. Don't let this unexpected nuisance do any damage to what is shaping up to be an extraordinary Career."

Meredith didn't know what to say. She watched her mother go back to work.

There was a knock and a moment later Richard opened the door. He looked between his daughter and his wife. "What happened here?" he asked out loud. No one responded so her looked at Meredith," Mer? What is going on?"

"Did you know?" Meredith asked accusingly.

"Know?" Richard echoed. "Know about what?"

"About Lexie?" Meredith told him.

Richard sighed, "I did." He admitted.

Meredith cursed and stomped away. She could hear her father calling after her. He caught up with at the elevator.

"Let me explain." Richard said.

"Explain what?" Meredith asked. "Why you lied to me? There is no explanation for that."

"I know you feel very betrayed but it was your mothers call and I didn't love it but she is your mom and you know…"

"Yeah, she wanted what was best for me," Meredith replied."I have heard it before." The elevator opened and Meredith walked inside. Richard stared at her sadly and then the door shut.

Meredith found Derek waiting for the elevator when it opened. He walked inside and pressed the up button. "Are you…?" he started but was cut off by Meredith kissing him. The kisses were deep and demanding. She was throwing herself into this completely, forgetting about the fact that doors would open any minute.

Derek was the one who pulled away, "I can't believe I am stopping this but you didn't want people to know and I am not divorced yet. My wife and your mother work in this hospital…I…"

The elevator door opened and Meredith stormed out without so much a word to Derek. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away.

* * *

><p>Lexie couldn't believe that girl came in here. What did they possibly have to say to one another?<p>

Mark cleared his throat, "That was uhh…"

Lexie snorted, "I feel like I am in a soap opera," Lexie said. "Druggie heroine is fighting for her life in the hospital where her long lost sister works. The two finally come face to face and nothing happens. Tune in tomorrow, I suppose"

"You could have made that easier." Mark told her.

"Why should I?" Lexie demanded.

"Because she is your sister?" Mark suggested.

"Whatever," Lexie mumbled.

"What would it hurt to give this thing a chance?" mark asked.

"What good would it do to give this thing a chance?" Lexie countered.

"I don't know," Mark allowed. "But I do know you are really alone and it wouldn't hurt to have someone to depend on."

"I don't need anyone," Lexie asserted. "I have been alone a long time."

"And look where it brought you." Mark replied.

"And having a sister will change all of this?" Lexie asked. "I don't think so."

"Maybe not, but how will you know unless you try?" Mark argued.

"Why do you care?" Lexie asked. "I will be out of here soon. You will go back to New York and you will forget all about me." Lexie looked away and then said, "She is pretty."

"So are you," Mark commented.

Lexie was taken aback by this but tried not to let it show, "I guess, in a crackwhore kind of way." She joked.

"You could use a shower," Mark admitted. "And some makeup, and something should be done with your hair…but I bet you clean up nice."

Lexie felt a little let down. The truth was Mark coming here and being with her was mind blowing and made her feel special. Some part of her wanted to believe he liked her…or was maybe attracted to her? She was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was handsome and rich and funny and all of those great things. But this wasn't some trashy romance novel. Guys like him didn't bring girls like her home to meet mom. He was lost now and he would find his way. When he did finally find his way he would be gone. She was not going to let herself get attached.

* * *

><p>Callie Torres didn't know what was going on with her marriage or her husband but she felt like he was slipping away. Her instinct was to pull Owen closer but knowing him that would make things worse. Addison told her to give him space and she would.<p>

Callie saw Arizona Robbins enter the cafeteria and felt a familiar tugging sensation inside of her. For some reason she was drawn to the peds surgeon and she had no idea why. Arizona saw Callie and smiled. She crossed the room and approached her ,"Dr. Torres?"

"Hmm." Callie replied.

"Do you have time for a consult today?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked at her phone, "After lunch?" Callie asked.

"Great, page me." Arizona replied. "Thanks for making the time, I know you are busy."

Callie nodded, "Of course," She felt breathless as she watched Arizona walk away. "What was that?"


End file.
